Bang!
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: One night home alone Miku discovers something: She's really, really gullible.


**A/N: I apologize for the amount of text-speak in this fic. That said, all spelling errors during the texting conversation are completely intentional to keep the feel.**

Laying upside down with your legs up on your bed was oddly comfortable, as Miku had discovered. The things one can come up with when you're bored out of your mind.

"Bored" wasn't an emotion Miku dealt well with. She was much happier up and around, jumping and running and singing at the top of her lungs. Although she did have her own house, there were almost always people in it besides her. But Luka and Gakupo were on a date, Meiko and Haku were out pub-crawling, and all the others were scattered about. So here Miku was, alone and bored as hell.

She pulled out her phone. It was teal, like her, and covered in sparkles and music notes. Flipping it open, Miku addressed a text to Rin.

**Whats up?**

**loveiswar01**

After a few minutes, the reply came back:

**nm, you?**

**xorangeyx **

**bored.**

**loveiswar01**

**are you alone?**

**xorangeyx **

Miku sighed to herself.

**ya, sadly. nobody came over.**

**loveiswar01**

Rin's reply came back in record time.

**dude your home alone?**

**xorangeyx **

Miku's eyebrows raised. Since when did Rin care what she did?

**so?**

**loveiswar01**

**miku your like alone someone could break in or kidnap you or something!**

**xorangeyx **

...For real? Miku's stomach growled. Groaning, she vaulted off the floor holding her phone in one hand.

**rinny, i dont think that will happen **

**loveiswar01**

**it might!**

**xorangeyx **

**except that sort of thing doesn't happen here**

**loveiswar01**

**is your door locked?**

**xorangeyx**

The teal Vocaloid rolled her eyes at this. Really, Rin was freaking out over nothing. This sort of behavior was odd for her. Figuring she could do with some leeks right about now, she sent a quick "You are freaking out" sort of message to her friend. Distracted, Miku grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly, gazing at her phone.

The moment she stepped out of the room, a horribly loud banging erupted throughout the house. Miku jumped several inches into the air and whirled to face the direction of the front door, heart beating wildly.

What was that what was that WHAT WAS THAT?

A beat of silence, then:

BANG BANG BANG!

Someone was standing on the other side of the front door, beating the wood with their fists.

BANG BANG BANG!

The banging continued. Spinning on her heels, Miku threw herself back into her room and slammed door. She stood there with one white-knuckled hand on the doorknob. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her legs shaking hard enough to knock together. Raising her phone with trembling fingers, she wrote:

**oh my god rinny you wont believe wtf just happened **

**loveiswar01**

The noise outside had ceased. Deciding to brave it out, Miku let herself out. She peered around the corner. Nothing. She eased her way down the hall, taking small steps and her phone clutching in a shaking fist.

Voices were echoing outside. After fumbling with the lock, she inched the door open.

Not even waiting for the door to open completely, the person on the other side slammed into it, sending the door bursting open with a resounding crash. Miku stumbled back, tripping slightly over the entryway door frame.

She blinked disbelievingly as Rin, Len, and Gumi spilled into the house, each holding an ice cream.

"Hey!" Gumi grinned brightly. "We heard you were alone and..." She trailed off as all three caught wind of the girl's expression.

Miku was completely white, and shaking like a leaf. Her teeth were chattering audibly.

"Oh God you guys," Len breathed. "I think we actually scared her."

"It's...just you..." the teal-haired girl whimpered. Tears welled up and fell against her will. "I thought I was going to die."

"Shit, she's crying!" Rin exclaimed. She ran and grabbed her friend in a hug. "I'm sorry Miku! We were just kidding!"

Len and Gumi quickly joined in, trying to calm her down.

"Like Rin said," Gumi said soothingly. "We were all out together and we felt bad when you told Rin you were here all alone so..."

"Honestly, Rin dropped a lot of hints," Len laughed. "We figured you would know it was us right away."

"No you idiots!" Miku sobbed. "You know how easily I get scared! If you suggest something that idea will get stuck in my head and I'll think it'll actually happen and, and..." She hiccuped through her tears.

The group broke apart. Rin apologetically offered her ice cream to her crying sempai, who accepted it with a watery smile.

After listening to Miku sniffle for a few moments and attempt to control her trembling body, Rin said,

"If you want, we can kidnap you and you can come home with us. Be sure to lock your doors."

**A/N: Thing is, this is completely true. This actually happened to me. I did cry. My friends were nice and shared their ice cream with me afterwords :3 Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
